


ya poggers

by chuckybee



Category: enderkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckybee/pseuds/chuckybee
Summary: you decided to read this lmfao
Relationships: enderkins x reader
Kudos: 1





	ya poggers

Chapter 1.

As you and Ender snuggle in your race car bed, you grab her ass. *It’s flat* you think. *Why the hell did I like her* As Ender turns around and kisses your toe, she licks your elbow. ‘Awooga.’ you shout at the flatass bitch. ‘I know right.’ she says. There’s a knock at the door. ‘MI PERDONAS??’ you hear from the door. ‘Is that quackity?’ Ender says. ‘SI!!’ you hear a reply. ‘AWOOGA QUACKITY!!’ Ender shouts.

Chapter 2. 

*This bitch-* you think to yourself. ‘HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT DATING QUACKITY WHEN YOU’RE MARRIED TO ME??’ You shout to her. ‘Listen, y/n’ she replies. ‘Ever since Kit sent me that Quackity edit to me, I want to fuck him.’ ‘What the hell ender.’ You yell. ‘I’m hot too?’

Chapter 3.

‘No you aren’t.’ she replies, and blows a kiss before walking away to claim this beanie-wearing bitch. You check Ender’s phone with the Quackity edit pulled up on it. You begin to watch the edit. ‘No wonder she left me..’ you whisper to yourself.

Thanks for reading this lmfaoo


End file.
